


Everybody Loves a Good Prank

by FreakyPseudWriter



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: Iruka has no idea why someone is playing pranks on him. Though, he can't help but to feel intrigued, as the pranks are pretty elaborate and seem to have his delight in mind...
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Original Character(s), Umino Iruka/Original Female Character(s), Umino Iruka/Reader
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Comforting as hell, Iruka Week 2021





	Everybody Loves a Good Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Heya there ^^ Aaaaand the fifth prompt "Pranks" is up! Only now I notice that I mostly wrote about the MCs confessing/realizing their feelings/etc in all my contributions xD Oh well, I believe they are pretty cute anyway, so here we go again ;D
> 
> Hope you guys have fun with this one as well and see you again tomorrow! :D

The pranks weren’t from one of his students. Way too elaborate, way too much effort involved. Iruka knew when a prank involved thorough planning, fine execution and patience, and neither of his students had enough of either quality to pull those off. 

Those pranks he was talking about were… strange. They weren’t meant to annoy him, but just got into his way the tiniest bit in his everyday-life. The first prank was probably one of the easiest and yet, probably the one Iruka liked the most. A bunch of seals had been glued to the ceiling of the classroom, hidden quite cleverly with chakra and only activated if there was only a flicker of foreign chakra inside the classroom. Iruka accidentally activated the seals himself when he tried to show his new students the fine-tuning on the disguise-jutsu. Just a tiny flicker of chakra, and a soft rain of pink Sakura-petals rained inside the classroom. Quickly, the floor had been covered by the petals and the scent of the trees and spring had been in the air. For once, the children had been silent throughout a prank. Too fascinated by the sudden touch of spring in the classroom.

Iruka wasn’t one to shy away from admitting that the prank was immaculate. Someone took the time to either create or collect the petals from the Sakura-trees, broke into the academy, glued the seals into strategically clever positions for maximal coverage of the classroom and installed the trigger to be as random as possible to wipe away any traces of their doings. Really clever. Iruka applauded the mystery prank-player. However, the reason for the prank didn’t really show itself to him. Usually, a prank took place to humiliate him, because a student wasn’t satisfied with his way of teaching or a mark on a previous test or just simply to test his skills. Iruka welcomed this, but took just as much pleasure to take apart the pranks in front of the class to show that he wasn’t that easily subdued. 

This prank, however, seemed to have no real intention. Thus, Iruka was a bit befuddled that someone spent so much time on such an elaborate prank for an outcome which amounted next to nothing. There wasn’t even a hint of cleaning-up involved as the petals disintegrated as soon as Iruka tried to rake them together. 

The second prank turned out to be even sneakier. One morning Iruka went into his classroom to find that all his teaching utensils had been replaced with replicas. Replicas made out of chocolate, to be exact. All of his pencils, his pens, even the chalk and sponge were now incarnate copies made out of chocolate. Someone had paid a pretty penny to make these copies. Out of curiosity, Iruka even dared to taste a former red pencil, now turned into a chocolate utensil made out of dark, white and red-colored chocolate. The filling was strawberry-mousse, one of his secret favorites. He couldn’t remember telling any of his students this information, but his colleagues pretty much all knew about Iruka’s weaknesses and foremost, his sweet tooth. So, none of his students were responsible. After the first prank, he had a hunch, but after the second one here, the teacher was certain. Plus, possibly a fellow chunin or jonin who worked with him at some point and knew him well enough to appreciate some well-played pranks. Also, someone who knew of his love for chocolate and the sight of the Sakura-petals. 

The question gnawed at Iruka’s mind. He wanted to know who was responsible and if he found them, then he wanted to sit down with them and question them for why they were doing this. 

His burning question was answered the next night.

It happened way too often that Iruka fell asleep on his desk inside the shinobi academy while grading papers. He couldn’t count the times he woke up with his face plastered with red pencil markings or a paper sheet stuck to his cheek. It was a well-known fact in the academy that he spent at least four nights a week like this and tonight was no different. Except for the fact he spun a wide-spread web of chakra treads all over the classroom. Not noticeable for any intruder as they were non-lethal and just supposed to wake Iruka up at the right time at the right moment.

“Got you.”

Iruka’s eyelids opened abruptly when he felt the tug at the chakra webs. Startled by his words, the shadow looming over him jerked backwards. Nothing more than a low gasp of surprise. Very controlled, even when faced with a surprise. Admirable. 

A snap of his fingers, and the lights flickered on. And to Iruka’s eternal surprise, he found himself face to face with you. He remembered you from a few months ago, working in the academy while you were healing from a particular nasty injury. A hard-working special jonin, always cheery and always ready to help out anyone who needed a helping hand. Iruka wasn’t too shy to admit he harbored a not-so-small crush for you. To see you now, in the dead of the night, owlishly blinking and with a stack of papers in your hands, wasn’t what Iruka expected at all. 

“What are you doing?” he asked in his best teacher-voice. “Are you also behind the other pranks?”

Still blinking ever so slowly, you nodded. The stack of papers in your hands rustled as you tried to hide them behind your back, but Iruka was faster. His motions were secure and steady as he reached over, grabbing your wrist with gentle fingers. “So, you did the other pranks as well?”

“Yeah…?”

“The Sakura-rain? And the chocolate pencils?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Under the artificial light, your blush was lovely. Though, your usually so confident voice was merely a meek murmur, before you handed him the stack of papers and crossed your arms over your chest. Defensive, looking away from him to avoid seeing his reaction. Iruka’s mind started spinning with the possibilities. One last look into your face, then he concentrated on the stack of papers.

Nothing extraordinary about them. Normal paper, maybe a bit nicer and thicker than the usual papers teachers used. The only strange thing was, that you apparently drew massive letters over each and every sheet. One letter per paper. A ‘W’, an ‘I’, two ‘L’s… 

Before you could say anything, Iruka placed the papers one by one on top of his desk. In his back, you could hear you weakly protest, but you fell more and more silent the more papers were placed and pushed into the right direction. 

W I L L Y O U G O O U T W I T H M E

“I’m sorry,” you burst out as Iruka took the letters spelling out your question in, “I didn’t… I really had no idea how to ask you out normally and I never expected to be caught and I thought it would be a nice idea to make up some nice pranks for you which you would possibly enjoy, so I made up all these pranks and maybe even forced them upon you, and this confession as well, oh man, I’m so sorry, I should’ve—!” 

Gods, Iruka could feel himself blush up to the root of his hair. Being asked out in such an unique, hand-crafted and personal way was already flattering, but being asked out by you… Everything else paled in comparison.

“Yes.”

His single-word-answer shunned you into silence. Iruka turned to face you, knowing his blush was visible and with butterflies fluttering through his stomach. “Yes,” he repeated, and watched how a brilliant, little smile flashed over your face, “I would like to go out with you.”

After all, how could he possibly even think about rejecting you?

**Author's Note:**

> Only proofread by me, so sorry for any mistakes T^T


End file.
